Mr and Mrs Cho
by ElfJoy137
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama tidak mengetahui identitas masing-masing dari mereka yang sebenarnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi jika mereka mengetahui jika mereka berdua merupakan agen mata-mata? KyuMin Fanfiction. Warning : GS . Check this out! Chapter 5 is UP !
1. Chapter 1

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Mr and Mrs Cho**

Chapter 1

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T+

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Ide cerita ini saya ambil dari film berjudul Mr & Mrs Smith. Ada yang sudah menonton film nya? Sebenarnya saya sudah mengetahui film ini sebelum saya menjadi JOYER. Namun ketika saya menontonnya kembali beberapa waktu lalu, saya jadi ingin menuangkannya kedalam sebuah fanfiction tentu saja dengan pairing a.k.a otp kita semua, the one and only KYUMIN.

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Terlihat sepasang namja dan yeoja sedang duduk disebuah sofa. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang melakukan sebuah interview. Sesekali namja itu melirik kea rah sang yeoja, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka tertawa ringan pada saat secara bersamaan mereka melirik satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka kembali fokus melihat kedepan.<p>

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan berada disini. Ini sungguh hal yang tidak penting." Namja itu terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri, sementara yeoja yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan namja itu.

Namja itu menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Tidak terasa kita sudah menikah selama lima tahun."

"Enam." Sang yeoja meralat ucapan si namja tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja tersebut.

"Ya. Lima atau enam tahun." Ucap sang namja kemudian.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening, sampai …

'_tes..tes.. Apa kalian mendengarku?' _ Terdengar suara seseorang yang berasal dari _pengeras suara_ yang berada dihadapan mereka.

"Ya. Kami mendengarmu." Ucap namja dan yeoja itu bersamaan.

Dan suara itu terdengar lagi. '_Baiklah mari kita mulai_.'

.

.

.

'_Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, seberapa bahagia kalian sebagai pasangan?' _Pertanyaan pertama terdengar dari _pengeras suara _itu.

"Delapan." Ucap sang yeoja dengan cepat.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu sepuluh berarti bahagia dan satu berarti tidak bahagia, atau …" Tanya sang namja kepada suara tersebut.

'_Jawab saja berdasarkan pemikiranmu.'_ Ucap _'suara'_ tersebut.

"Oke." Jawab namja itu kemudian.

"Ready?" Tanya sang namja kepada yeoja yang sejak tadi tersenyum disampingnya.

"Ready." Ucap sang yeoja tanpa menoleh kepada namja tersebut.

Lalu… "Delapan." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Beberapa saat kemudian _'suara'_ itu terdengar kembali.

'_Seberapa sering kalian bercinta_?' Pertanyaan kedua pun dilayangkan oleh '_suara_' tersebut.

Seketika itu pula ronamerah menghiasi wajah sang yeoja. Membuat wajah yeoja itu sangat manis ketika tersipu. "Aku tak mengerti pertanyaannya." Ucap sang yeoja.

"Ya, aku tak mengerti. Apa ini berdasarkan kadar seberapa banyak atau kepuasan?" Tanya sang namja.

"Ya, karena… Sepuluh berarti.. eum,ya kau tau lah." Tambah yeoja tersebut.

'_Bagaimana dengan minggu ini?'_ Tanya _'suara'_ itu lagi.

Sang namja pun bersuara."Termasuk akhir minggu?"

'_Ya.'_ Jawab _'suara'_ tersebut.

Kemudian hening.

.

.

'_Ingat pertama kali kalian bertemu?_' Tanya _'suara'_ tersebut -lagi.

"Ya, di China." Ucapa sang namja dengan yakin.

"Guangzhou." Tambah sang yeoja.

"Sekitar lima tahun lalu." Tambah sang namja.

"Enam." Ralat yeoja tersebut.

"Benar. Lima, Enam tahun lalu." Ucap sang namja kemudian.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>GUANGZHOU , CHINA<em>

_Lima atau Enam tahun lalu…._

* * *

><p>Terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk menikmati wine di sebuah bar kecil yang terdapat di hotel yang ia tempati. Tiba-tiba datang sekumpulan orang dengan seragam khas kepolisian China yang masuk kedalam hotel itu, mereka terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu atau…seseorang?<p>

"Hei. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya namja itu kepada penjaga bar tersebut.

"Polisi sedang mencari seorang turis yang sedang _'berlibur sendirian'_." Jawab penjaga bar itu.

Kemudian salah satu polisi menghampiri namja tersebut."Apa anda sendirian, tuan?" Tanya polisi tersebut dengan bahasa china.

"Hm?" Namja itu menatap polisi penuh tanya seolah tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan polisi tersebut.

"Apa anda …."

Ucapan polisi tersebut terputus saat masuk seorang yeoja cantik dan juga seksi –tentu saja- ia memakai gaun sekitar sepuluh senti diatas lutut dengan perpotongan dada rendah tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan betapa mulusnya bahu yeoja tersebut.

"Nyonya, tolong passport anda." Salah satu polisi berusaha mencegatnya. Namun seolah tuli, yeoja itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yeoja itupun terdiam menatap namja yang bersender pada meja bar.

"Nyonya, apa kau sendiri?" Tanya polisi yang sebelumnya bertanya kepada namja yang berada di bar.

"Tidak." Jawab yeoja itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja yang sejak tadi membuatnya mematung.

Merasa sejak tadi ditatap oleh yeoja tersebut, namja itupun segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa? Dia bersamaku." Kemudian namja itu menggenggam tangan sang yeoja dan membawanya pergi.

Mereka berdua segera masuk kedalam sebuah kamar lalu bersandar pada pintu tersebut. Mereka berdua berusaha menguping apa yang terjadi diluar. Setelah merasa aman, mereka kembali bersandar dipintu sambil menghela nafas sejenak.

"Namaku Sungmin."

"Kyuhyun."

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, juga." Kemudian mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua berada disebuah pesta yang sedang berlangsung di hotel tersebut. Memang pesta merupakan salah satu fasilitas yang diberikan oleh salah satu hotel bintang lima di China.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sedang duduk di sebuah meja yang berada di pojok ruangan tersebut. Dengan perlahan Sungmin meminum wine yang sudah ia tuangkan kedalam gelasnya, Kyuhyun pun ikut meminum wine nya sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Ahh." Sungmin pun mendesah pelan saat cairan berwarna merah itu sudah ia teguk seluruhnya. Rasa nikmat anggur tersebut membuatnya tersenyum puas. Sementara namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah yeoja itu.

Kesan pertama yang ada didalam pikiran namja tersebut saat melihat yeoja itu adalah, cantik, imut dan luar biasa seksi. Hey kalian harus melihat bagaimana seksi nya yeoja itu dengan gaun yang ia kenakan, menambah kadar keseksian yeoja itu.

"Mau berdansa?" Ucapan yeoja itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Namja itupun mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu ke lantai dansa.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin menggoyangkan tubuh sintalnya, mengikuti irama musik. Tanpa buang waktu, Kyuhyun pun mendekati Sungmin dan ikut menari. Gerakan yang mereka lakukan, membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan beberapa kali.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin, sementara yeoja itu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher namja jangkung tersebut. Pandangan Kyuhyun fokus kepada wajah manis Sungmin. Namja itu memperhatikan kening mulus itu, lalu beralih ke mata foxy yeoja itu, hidung, pipi, hingga akhirnya pandangannya fokus kepada bibir plump yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun menggeram saat merasakan gejolak aneh dalam dadanya ketika menatap lekat bibir seksi yeoja itu. Merasa tidak tahan, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin. Yeoja itu terkejut pada awalnya, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan setelahnya yeoja itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun kembali mencium yeoja itu, jika sebelumnya ia hanya mengecupnya, namun kali ini Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir yeoja itu. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri mencoba mencari posisi yang pas untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Seakan melupakan semuanya, mereka berdua terus berciuman. Jika saja mereka tidak membutuhkan oksigen mungkin mereka akan terus berciuman sampai pagi. Tetapi Kyuhyun menyadari jika Sungmin terengah , dengan perlahan ia pun melepaskan ciuman itu dan menempelkan kening nya ke kening yeoja itu.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun saat melihat yeoja itu masih terpejam sambil mengatur nafasnya. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengecup kembali bibir Sungmin, namun bukannya protes yeoja itu malah membalas kecupan namja itu. Dan ciuman itu pun berlanjut kembali.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggeliat dibawah selimut itu. Dengan perlahan yeoja imut itu membuka matanya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan matanya dari bias cahaya yang memenuhi kamar tersebut.

Yeoja itu pun mencoba bergegas dari tidurnya, kemudian mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang itu. Ia menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut tipis. Sungmin tersenyum saat mengingat kegiatan yang beberapa jam lalu ia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun.

Namun senyumnya memudar saat menyadari namja itu tidak ada disekitarnya. Tidak ada di kamar ini. Apa namja itu pergi? Pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali terbesit dipikiran yeoja itu.

Pemikiran tentang namja itu yang pergi meninggalkannya, membuat ia mendengus. _Ternyata semua namja sama saja ,_ begitulah pemikirannya.

Akan tetapi pemikiran itu lenyap seketika saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian masuklah namja yang sejak tadi menyita pikiran Sungmin. _Ternyata ia tidak pergi meninggalkanku , _ begitulah kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin saat ini.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat melihat Sungmin sudah bangun dari tidurnya. "Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Kemudian namja itu mendekati Sungmin dengan membawa nampan berisi sarapan mereka berdua.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kemudian namja itu menaruh sarapan tersebut di depan Sungmin yang sedang duduk bersila. Dan, Sungmin baru menyadari jika ternyata namja itu sudah rapih.

Yeoja itu mengambil segelas susu coklat yang sudah Kyuhyun bawakan, sementara namja itu bersandar di dekat jendela sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Ahh, ini sangat nikmat." Desah Sungmin lalu kembali meletakkan gelas tersebut keatas nampan. Setelah itu Sungmin beranjak dan ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di dekat jendela yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Lama mereka menatap satu sama lain. Hingga detik berikutnya Kyuhyun sudah memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan melumat bibir gadis itu. "Damn! You so hot." Geram Kyuhyun disela ciumannya. Dan sepertinya ciuman itu tidak akan terlepas dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di sebuah festival. Dengan mesra Kyuhyun merangkul bahu yeoja itu. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat melihat hal hal lucu yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Ayo silahkan mampir. Uji kemampuan menembakmu disini." Ucap salah satu penjaga stand permainan di festival tersebut.

"Mau mencobanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Sungmin yang berada dalam rangkulannya.

"Baiklah." Sungmin pun mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berjalan mendekati stand permainan tersebut.

"Kau tau cara menggunakannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mengangkat senapan yang akan digunakan oleh yeoja itu untuk menembak sasaran permainan tersebut.

"Ya." Jawab Sungmin sambil membidik asal sasarannya.

Dor..Dor..Dorr..

Beberapa tembakan Sungmin lontarkan, namun tidak ada satupun yang mengenai sasaran.

"Apa kau yakin bisa?" Ucapa Kyuhyun sambil mentertawai Sungmin yang tidak berhasil mengenai satupun sasarannya.

"Jangan tertawa atau aku akan membunuhmu." Gurau Sungmin sambil tertawa. Dia pun kembali menembak beberapa kali, namun hasilnya masih sama, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil senapan di tangan Sungmin. "Kau tidak berkedip?" Tanyanya. Lalu Kyuhyun pun mengarahkan senapan tersebut ke sasarannya.

Dorr…Dorr..

Dua tembakan yang Kyuhyun lepaskan, tepat mengenai sasaran. Membuat Sungmin menatap namja itu dalam diam.

"Apa kita dapat sesuatu?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan santai walau ia mengetahui jika Sungmin menatapnya curiga. "Keberuntungan pemula." Tambah namja itu seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Sungmin.

"Ini hadiahnya." Penjaga stand itu pun memberikan sebuah boneka kelinci kepada Kyuhyun sebagai hadiahnya.

"Aku mau main lagi." Sungmin pun kembali mengambil senapan itu, sementara Kyuhyun membayarnya.

Kali ini Sungmin membidik sasarannya dengan serius. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin menembak target di hadapan mereka.

Dorr..Dorr…Dorr..Dorr

Empat tembakan Sungmin lontarkan dan tidak ada satupun yang meleset. Semuanya tepat mengenai sasaran. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun takjub.

"Dari mana kau belajar menembak seperti itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat mereka sudah pergi dari stand permainan tadi, tidak lupa Kyuhyun merangkul bahu yeoja itu.

Sungmin tersenyum sambil memainkan boneka yang didapat oleh Kyuhyun tadi. "Keberuntungan pemula." Ucapnya kemudian, membuat Kyuhyun mengacak surai hitam yeoja itu dengan gemas dan mengecup pelipis yeoja itu. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Stop…Stop.. Kau hanya membicarakan seorang yeoja selama enam minggu." Ucap seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Donghae dari luar Ring.<p>

Saat ini, Kyuhyun sedang berlatih kickboxing. Terhitung sudah enam minggu berlalu sejak Kyuhyun menghabiskan saat-saat indah di China bersama Sungmin.

Ia pun terus meninju dan menendang lawan berlatihnya saat ini. Pukulannya selalu tepat mengenai sasarannya.

"Aku jatuh cinta. Dia sangat pintar dan juga seksi. Dia hal terindah yang pernah aku lihat." Satu pukulan terakhir ikut mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Ayolah jangan berlebihan. Aku rasa Eunhyuk jauh lebih seksi dari pada yeoja yang kau ceritakan beberapa minggu ini." Ucap Donghae, kemudian namja penyuka ikan itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati arena kickboxing itu.

Kyuhyun kembali memukul dan menendang lawannya, tanpa berhenti berbicara. " Kau.. belum melihatnya .. saja." Ucap Kyuhyun terputus-putus karena lawannya mencoba memukul wajahnya, namun meleset.

Donghae menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Walaupun aku melihatnya, tentu saja aku akan menganggap Eunhyuk lah yang paling seksi."

"Ya.." Satu pukulan keras Kyuhyun layangkan kepada lawannya, seketika itu pula lawannya jatuh terjerembab dan tidak dapat berdiri lagi. "Tapi bagiku, dialah yang paling seksi." Ucapnya kemudian.

Donghae memberikan air mineral kepada Kyuhyun saat namja itu keluar dari arena tersebut. "Apa pekerjaannya?"

.

.

"Dia .. seorang… Arsitek…." Jawab Sungmin sambil terus memanjat tebing yang tingginya sekitar seribu meter diatas permukaan laut itu.

Temannya yang berada tidak jauh darinya –tentunya memanjat tebing pula- mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar sempurna." Ucap teman Sungmin yang diketahui bernama Kibum sambil mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah berada sekitas satu meter diatasnya.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Wajah tampannya, bibir tebalnya, oh.. jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan juga seksi." Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kibum mendengus.

"Ya~ tetap saja Siwon lah yang memiliki tubuh paling seksi." Kibum mencoba fokus pada aktifitas nya sekarang, karena ketika sedang memikirkan Siwon ia selalu tidak fokus.

"Terserah. Ah, kita sudah mau sampai." Kembali Sungmin menanjak tebing terjal itu.

Kibum pun mengikuti Sungmin. "Tapi apa kau yakin dia orang yang baik?"

.

.

.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, dia adalah yeoja terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Dia bekerja sebagai Server sebuah perusahaan. Cantik, pintar dan juga sangat seksi." Kini Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang berada didekat arena tempatnya berlatih tadi.

"Oke aku mengerti." Ucap Donghae, Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun kembali bangkit dari duduk nya, kemudian kembali memasuki arena tersebut untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun beserta lawannya pun '_asik' _dengan kegiatan mereka. Dengan satu dorongan Kyuhyun mengunci lawannya di lantai hingga lawannya tidak dapat bergerak.

"Hae… Aku melamarnya." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengernyit. "What? Kau bicara apa? Aku tak mendengarmu." Donghae mencoba bertanya kepada Kyuhyun untuk memastikan apakah ia tidak salah dengar. Hey, Kyuhyun baru enam minggu mengenal yeoja itu dan namja itu melamarnya. Oh, this is crazy.

Kini Kyuhyun sedang ditindih oleh lawannya, Kyuhyun menahan tangan lawannya yang ingin memukulnya. "Aku akan menikahinya. Aku akan menikah, Hae." Ucap Kyuhyun susah payah,pasalnya kini ia sedang berusaha menghalangi lawannya yang akan menghajar wajah rupawannya.

"Hey, bisakah kau berhenti dulu. Kyuhyun sedang mengatakan hal gila." Ucap Donghae pada lawan Kyuhyun, namun namja yang menjadi lawan Kyuhyun tidak menggubris ucapan Donghae.

"Aku akan segera menikah, Hae. Aku sangat bahagia." Kemudian dalam sekali hentakan, Kyuhyun mendorong namja itu dan memukulnya hingga terjatuh, seperti lawan sebelumnya.

"Kau gila." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, ah bukan senyuman. Tapi seringaian.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Hai hai hai ….<p>

I'm back . Ada yang masih ingat aku?

Aku datang dengan FF baru ^^

Maaf ya, "Do You Remember?" nya di tunda dulu untuk sementara. Last chapternya masih dalam proses. Sementara menunggu Last Chapter dari FF tersebut. Aku menyediakan FF baru. Semoga gak ada yang bosen sama aku ya.

Ini chapter pertama nya, aku pengen ngeliat respon reader-deul sekalian. Apa FF ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak. Mau lanjut?

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Mr and Mrs Cho**

Chapter 2

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T+

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Film Mr & Mrs Smith. But, with different chara. The one and only our otp KYUMIN !

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>SEOUL, KOREA SELATAN<em>

_Lima atau enam tahun kemudian_

* * *

><p>Seorang namja sedang mengendarai sepedanya sambil melemparkan koran kesetiap rumah. Hal ini merupakan rutinitasnya setiap hari. Namja itu pun kembali melemparkan koran tersebut.<p>

Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di halaman rumahnya sambil memegang secangkir kopi, terkejut saat namja itu melemparkan koran tepat kehadapannya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambil koran itu lalu memasuki rumahnya.

Sesampainya didalam rumah, ia memberikan koran itu kepada Sungmin. Yeoja itu mengambil koran yang diberikan suami nya sambil tersenyum.

Suami? Tentu saja. Kyuhyun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia benar-benar menikahi Sungmin. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sebulan untuk persiapan pernikahan mereka. Dan mereka pun resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

Setelah selesai mandi, kini Sungmin menggosok gigi sambil membaca koran di _westafel _yang ada dikamar mereka. Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang, namja itu sudah mandi sebelum Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun ikut menggosok giginya di samping Sungmin.

Setelah selesai Sungmin pun bergegas menuju lemari pakaian. Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tanpa canggung Sungmin memakai pakaian dalam nya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Setelah memakai pakaian dalam, Sungmin memakai rok span selutut berwarna coklat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat sedang memakai celananya dilanjutkan dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna baby blue.

"Sudah lihat laporan cuaca hari ini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengenakan kemeja coklat mudanya. Kyuhyun melihat sekilas kearah Sungmin. "Belum." Ucap nya kemudian.

Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada sambil menatap kearah Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu lihatlah!".

Tanpa banyak kata Kyuhyun pun menyalakan televise dan mencari _channel _yang menayangkan laporan cuaca. Setelah menemukan _channel _tersebut Kyuhyun pun mengancingkan kemeja dan juga celananya. Tidak lupa ia mengenakan ikat pinggang.

"Hari ini akan hujan." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Itu bagus sekali." Sungmin telah selesai mengenakan mantel coklat kesukaannya saat mengucapkan itu. Namun ucapan dan ekspresi Sungmin sangat bertolak belakang.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di samping mobil masing-masing. Karena mereka bekerja di tempat yang berbeda dan juga arah tempat kerja mereka yang berbeda. Oleh karena itu mereka pun menggunakan mobil yang berbeda.

Sungmin dengan mobil Audi A5 berwarna silver dan Kyuhyun dengan mobil Hyundai NF berwarna hitam.

"Makan malam pukul tujuh, oke?" Ucap Sungmin sambil membuka pintu mobil nya.

"Oke. Pukul tujuh." Kyuhyun pun ikut membuka pintu mobilnya.

Kemudian mereka berdua secara bersamaan masuk kedalam mobil. Entah bagaimana kini mobil mereka bergerak bersamaan membuat mobil mereka hampir bersenggolan saat akan keluar dari garasi.

Namun sebagai namja, Kyuhyun pun seakan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk melaju terlebih dahulu lalu Kyuhyun mengikuti dibelakangnya. Saat keluar dari halaman rumah, mereka pun berpisah Kyuhyun berbelok kearah kiri dan Sungmin berbelok kearah kanan.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini sedang mengupas apel dan memotongnya kecil-kecil. Sudah pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh menit, namun Kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Setelah Sungmin selesai dengan apel nya, kini ia beralih memotong buah pisang.

Ketika ia sedang memotong pisang itu menjadi kecil-kecil, ia mendengar deru mobil di luar rumah nya. Sungmin yakin itu pasti Kyuhyun. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

.

Kyuhyun memasukkan mobil nya kedalam garasi. Secara otomatis pintu garasi itu tertutup ketika mobil Kyuhyun sudah terparkir sempurna disamping mobil Sungmin.

Namja itu memperhatikan penampilannya sekilas dari spion. Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat setitik noda darah diujung kerah kemejanya. Dengan segera ia merapihkannya sehingga tidak terlihat lagi karena tertutupi oleh mantel yang ia kenakan.

Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah baik, namja itu pun keluar dari mobil nya dan bergegas memasuki rumah. Malam ini hujan turun deras sekali dan udara sangat dingin.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, ia melihat Sungmin sedang memotong buah-buahan. Kyuhyun pun menghampiri sebuah mini bar yang berada di samping ruang makan.

"Waktu yang sangat tepat untuk pulang." Sindir Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang menuangkan wine ke sebuah gelas. Sepertinya segelas wine dapat menghangatkan tubuh disaat dingin seperti ini.

"Ya, ternyata hujan turun sangat deras membuat sebuah pohon tumbang, sehingga menghambat perjalanku." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menyesap wine nya sedikit demi sedikit.

Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu terseyum kemudian. "Apa kau menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung lalu berjalan kearah Sungmin. Namja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena dia memang tidak tau.

"Gordennya." Kata Sungmin sambil melirik gorden yang ada di depannya.

Kyuhyun segera melihat kearah gorden itu. "Yah, itu terlihat bagus."

Senyum Sungmin memudar mendengar reaksi Kyuhyun yang sangat datar itu.

"Untuk mendapatkan gorden ini, aku harus 'bertarung' bersama seorang yeoja. Oh, dan tentu saja aku yang menang." Ucap Sungmin kemudian.

"Oh, really?" Ekpresi Kyuhyun tetap biasa saja, membuat Sungmin menjadi jengkel dengan sifat menyebalkan namja itu.

Ucapan Kyuhyun selanjutnya membuat Sungmin semakin jengkel. "Menurutku seharusnya kita tetap menggunakan gorden yang lama."

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Aku bisa saja menggantinya." Kata Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Aku tidak menyukainya." Jawab Kyuhyun dan seperti sebelumnya, datar.

"Kau harus terbiasa." Ucap Sungmin kemudian.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan malam. Menu malam ini adalah makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun yaitu _beefsteak_. Mereka pun tampak fokus menikmati makan malamnya.

"Sayang, tolong garamnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memotong kembali _steak_ nya.

"Ya, ada di tengah meja." Sungmin menyuapkan daging yang sudah ia potong itu kedalam mulutnya. Kemudian menatap kearah Kyuhyun. Namja itu pun kini melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"Di tengah meja?" Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Ya, di antara kau dan aku." Ucap Sungmin, datar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. Apa maksud yeoja itu ia harus mengambilnya sendiri? Oh yang benar saja.

.

.

Tepat pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh malam, Kyuhyun memasuki kamar. Terlihat Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu berada diranjang. Yeoja itu sedang membaca buku sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak, kemudian naik keranjang dan memakai selimutnya. Tidak lupa ia mematikan lampu yang berada di nakas.

Beberapa saat kemudian,"Sayang, bisakah kita…."

"Tidak bisa sekarang." Jawab Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dengan pasrah Kyuhyun harus menahan hasrat nya -lagi- malam ini.

.

.

Malam ini, tepat dua hari setelah malam itu. Sungmin sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin, yeoja itu sudah rapih. Ia mengenakan mantel hitam sampai ke mata kaki. Lalu rambutnya ia sanggul sehingga memperlihatkan leher seputih susu itu.

"Kau ingin pergi?" Tiba tiba Kyuhyun memasuki kamar dan mencari jam tangannya yang berada di laci tepat dibelakang Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut saat menyadari Kyuhyun ada dibelakangnya. "Ya ampun. Kau membuatku terkejut." Yeoja itu menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuh nya. Lalu mengambil _syal _yang tergantung didekatnya.

"Ada masalah mendadak dikantor. Dan bos ingin kami segera berkumpul untuk menyelesaikannya." Sungmin pun mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini bersandar di laci sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga akan pergi?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah rapih.

"Ya. Ah, jangan lupa pertemuan dengan keluarga Kim." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku tidak akan lupa." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lalu segera keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

.

Taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah _Apartement _mewahdi daerah _ Gangnam_. Beberapa saat keluarlah Sungmin dari dalam taksi itu, mantel nya tersingkap saat ia akan keluar dari pintu taksi membuat paha mulusnya terekspose.

Setelah keluar dari taksi, Sungmin pun bergegas memasuki gedung _Apartement _itu. Yeoja itu menghampiri meja _resepsionis, _berbicara sebentar kemudian ia berjalan menuju lift.

Tujuannya adalah lantai 17. Setelah sampai Sungmin pun di hadang oleh dua lelaki bertubuh kekar. Salah satu diantara mereka memberi isyarat kepada Sungmin, agar yeoja itu memberikan tas nya untuk di periksa.

Setelah memeriksa tas Sungmin, dan tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan didalam tas tersebut, lelaki itu pun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan. "Bos sudah menunggumu." Ucap namja itu sebelum menutup pintu itu kembali.

Sungmin pun segera mengunci pintu itu. Tidak lama setelah itu keluar lah seorang namja dari sebuah ruangan yang Sungmin yakini sebagai kamar mandi. Karena namja itu keluar dengan menggunakan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Namja itu menyeringai melihat Sungmin, sedangkan yeoja itu hanya tersenyum. Lalu dengan gerakan seduktif Sungmin membuka mantel nya membuat namja itu menatap lapar kepadanya, karena Sungmin hanya menggunakan _lingerie _saat ini.

"Ternyata tubuh mu lebih indah dari yang kubayangkan." Namja itu pun mendekati Sungmin. Namja itu pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Sungmin. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Sungmin segera menepis dengan keras tangan sang namja.

Sang namja makin melebarkan senyumnya."Mau bermain kasar, sayang?"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum, lalu yeoja itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda panjang menyerupai cambuk. "Aku lebih suka bermain kasar. Berlutut!"

Bukannya marah, namja itu malah mengikuti ucapan Sungmin. Setelah namja itu berlutut, Sungmin segera mengikat tangan namja itu di belakang punggungnya dengan kuat. Kemudian Sungmin pun membelai wajah itu tentu saja dengan cambuk yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa kau pernah bermain kasar seperti ini?" Setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin memukul bahu namja itu dengan cambuk nya.

"Ouhh." Namja itu hanya melenguh sambil menatap Sungmin yang berdiri di depannya. Sungmin pun berjalan perlahan ke belakang namja itu.

"Apa kau pernah di tembak seseorang?" Kata Sungmin saat sudah sampai dibelakang namja tersebut.

Sang namja hanya mengerutkan dahi nya bingung. Lalu sedetik kemudian Sungmin memutar kepala namja itu sehingga terdengar bunyi 'krekk' karena patahnya leher sang namja.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas nya, Sungmin segera memakai kembali mantel nya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku mantelnya. "Ah, keluarga Kim." Kemudian yeoja itu kembali memasukkan ponsel nya ke saku mantel.

Sungmin segera bergegas saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia membuka pintu balkon, lalu menarik satu pegangan tas kecil nya kemudian Sungmin sangkut kan ke tiang yang ada di balkon tersebut.

Lalu Sungmin memegang pegangan tas yang satu lagi, ternyata kedua pegangan tersebut tersambung dengan tali. Sungmin pun melompat dari balkon itu dan meluncur kebawah dengan santainya sambil memegang pegangan tas tersebut dengan erat.

Ia memijakkan kaki nya tepat disamping sebuah taksi.

"Taksi." Ucap nya kepada sang supir taksi yang sejak tadi menatapnya heran. Namun dengan segera sang supir taksi membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Dan yeoja itu langsung memasuki taksi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sedang berada di sebuah bar yang berada di pinggiran Seoul. Sambil meminum bir nya Kyuhyun memasuki bar tersebut.

Dentuman music menyambutnya ketika ia masuk. Dengan terhuyung-huyung karena 'mabuk' ia berjalan melewati orang-orang yang sedang menari dilantai dansa, ada pula yang sedang bermesraan di pojok-pojok ruangan.

Tidak sedikit yeoja-yeoja yang menggoda Kyuhyun. Namun namja itu tidak peduli, ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Namja itu mencari sebuah ruangan.

Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu yang ia yakini sebagai ruangan yang dicarinya. Ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut, ada tiga orang namja yang sedang bermain kartu. Kyuhyun segeran menutup pintu itu.

"Hey, siapa kau?" Tanya salah satu namja dengan sengit.

"Ah, dimana Jungmo. Sepertinya aku salah masuk ruangan." Kyuhyun berbicara seperti orang mabuk. Ia pun ingin membuka pintu itu lagi, namun ia urungkan.

"Apa kalian sedang bermain poker?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini permainan privat." Ucap namja yang satunya.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekati mereka. Namun namja ketiga langsung menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hey,santai kawan. Aku mempunyai uang, lihat ini." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan uangnya.

Mereka bertiga pun tampak berfikir, akhirnya mereka membiarkan Kyuhyun bergabung bersama mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun sudah terlarut dalam permainan mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat temannya kalah dalam permainan. Kyuhyun pun berteriak heboh saat ia memenangkan permainan.

Saat mereka sedang asik bermain, tiba-tiba masuk seorang namja.

"Hey, siapa dia?" Tanya namja itu heran saat melihat ada orang asing –Kyuhyun- di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau adalah misiku." Ucap Kyuhyun. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pistolnya.

Dorr .. Dorr..

Ia pun menembak namja yang ia yakini bernama Jungmo sampai namja itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Kemudia ia melihatke tiga namja teman bermainnya tadi.

Dorr..dorr..dorr..

Ketiga namja itu pun bernasib sama seperti Jungmo. Jatuh terkapar dilantai. Setelah merasa pekerjaannya selesai, Kyuhyun segera bergegas pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Karena ia harus menghadiri undangan keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

.

_Tttookk ttookk ttokk_

Kyuhyun pun mengetuk pintu itu sambil merangkul mesra istrinya, Sungmin. Kini mereka berdua telah berada di depan rumah keluarga Kim, yang mengundang mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu dibuka oleh seorang namja seumuran Kyuhyun. Kemudian datang seorang yeoja yang ikut menyambut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang. Silahkan masuk." Ucap sang namja yang diketahui adalah Tuan Kim. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum saat dipersilahkan masuk oleh namja tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun membuka mantel mereka, lalu digantung di sebuah tiang yang ada di pojok pintu.

"Gaun yang sangat indah Nyonya Cho." Puji Nyonya Kim saat melihat gaun berwarna soft pink yang Sungmin kenakan. Lalu nyonya Kim mengajak Sungmin bergabung bersama yeoja-yeoja di ruang santai. Sedangkan Kyuhyun bersama Tuan Kim bergabung bersama pada namja di ruang tv.

"Maaf Nyonya Cho, gaunmu!" Nyonya Kim menegur Sungmin saat gaun yeoja itu tersingkap dan memperlihatkan sebagian paha mulusnya ketika ia duduk. Bukan karena apa, tapi disana terdapat banyak anak-anak. Dengan segera Sungmin merapihkan gaunnya agar pahanya tidak terekspos lagi.

"Ah, aku harus mengambil _pampers_ putraku di mobil. Nyonya Cho, bisakah kau menggendong putraku sebentar saja?" Ucap salah satu yeoja.

Sungmin tampak terkejut. "Ah, itu.. aku … tidak.."

"Tidak apa. Hanya sebentar." Yeoja itu pun langsung memberikan putri nya kepada Sungmin. Karena merasa tak enak, Sungmin pun menggendong anak kecil tersebut. Tanpa Sungmin sangka, bocah kecil itu tersenyum saat Sungmin menggendongnya.

"Aigoo, sepertinya putra ku menyukaimu." Ucap yeoja itu lagi. Sungmin pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

Tanpa sengaja Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun. Namja itu pun sedang memperhatikannya. Dan tersenyum saat Sungmin sedang menggendong seorang bocah kecil, kira-kira berusia satu tahun itu. Sungmin tersenyum canggung kepada Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kyuhyun pun kembali bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

"_Apa kau pernah menginginkan seorang anak?" _Ucap sebuah 'suara'.

"Ya. Terkadang. Kau tau, kami sudah menikah sekitar lima atau enam tahun." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan ketika ada seorang anak diantara aku dan dia." Lanjutnya.

"_Lalu mengapa kalian tidak mau memiliki anak?" _Ucap 'suara' itu lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>ANNYEONG ! ^^<p>

Aku kembali membawa chapter 2. Respon nya lumayan, tapi kurang ! oh iya Rate M disini biasa berarti adegan kekerasan, bisa jadi ehem ehem ya ^^

Buat yang bilang FF ini mirip film Mr & Mrs Smith, emang iya ,

Aku terispirasi buat FF ini dari film itu. Film nya bagus kan? Mudah mudahan aja FF nya bisa sesuai dengan Film nya. Karena jujur, sulit untuk menuangkan adegan-adegan dalam sebuah film action kedalam tulisan. But, aku akan berjuang ^^

Terima kasih yang udah ngasih semangat ! Fighting ! JOYER daebakk ! ^^

Special Thanks to :

**Kyuxmine , abilhikmah , Rinda Cho Joyer, Cho Hyun Ah Sparkins 137 , Heldamagnae , Cho MeiHwa , imSMl3424 , Cho hyena , Popysalang137 , Frostbee , danactebh , TiffyTiffanyLee , PumpkinEvil , Kim Jihae , Lilin Sarang Kyumin , Hanamizuki137 , VitaJoy13 , .7 , Gyeomindo , Pinzame , ShinJiWoo920202 , hanna , dewi. , 1004hoteuk , Cywelf , Rly. , parkhyun , ai siti fatimah , , KimReona19 .**

BTW, REVIEW DAN SARAN DARI KALIAN AKAN SANGAT MEMBANTU. JADI JANGAN LUPA REVIEW DAN SARANNYA YA ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Mr and Mrs Cho**

Chapter 3

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T+

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Film Mr & Mrs Smith. But, with different chara. The one and only our otp KYUMIN !

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah terbangun. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Namja itu pun pergi menuju sebuah gudang yang berada di belakang rumahnya, terpisah dengan bangunan rumah.<p>

Saat memasuki gudang itu, terlihat barang-barang yang berserakan dimana-mana. Seperti gudang pada umumnya, kotor dan penuh dengan debu.

Akan tetapi saat Kyuhyun membuka sebuah pintu kecil yang ada dilantai gudang tersebut, kalian akan terkesima. Karena dibawah gudang tersebut terdapat sebuah ruangan kecil berisikan benda-benda 'berharga' bagi Kyuhyun. Yaitu , semua senjatanya,

Ya, semua senjata Kyuhyun mulai dari pistol, senapan, _shotgun, revolver _, senjata laran panjang dan pendek, senjata besar beserta amunisinya. Berbagai jenis peluru yang dibelinya dari berbagai Negara, mulai yang paling kecil namun berbahaya, sampai yang bersar dan mematikan.

Disanalah Kyuhyun menyimpan senjatanya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui tempat itu selain dirinya. Ah, dan satu lagi. Kyuhyun pun menyimpan uang dan bir kesukaannya disana.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil sebuah pistol, sebuah _revolver_ tidak lupa mengambil pelurunya dan mengambil uang secukupnya. Setelah itu ia pun keluar dari ruang itu.

.

.

.

.

Mata foxy yeoja itu terbuka saat suara kicau burung terngiang di telinganya. Sungmin langsung terbangun lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan rutinitas pagi hari –mandi- , yeoja bergigi kelinci itu pun bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan berjalan ke dapur.

Sungmin yakin jika Kyuhyun sudah pergi ke kantor nya. Ia pun menekan tombol khusus pada _oven _besar yang ia desain sendir. Sambil menyesap coklat panasnya, ia menunggu pintu oven itu terbuka. Saat pintu itu terbuka, terlihatlah berbagai macam jenis pisau. Mulai yang berukuran kecil sampai yang berukuran besar.

Siapa sangka yeoja semanis Sungmin, ternyata senang 'bermain' dengan pisau. Ya, itu adalah senjata favorite Sungmin. Selain pisau, di dalam sana juga terdapat beberapa pistol.

Sungmin pun mengambil dua bilah pisau kecil yang biasa ia gunakan serta sebuah pistol berwarna silver kesukaannya. Lalu dengan kakinya, yeoja itu menutup pintu _oven_ tersebut.

Yeoja itu menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di _pantry_. Ia kembali menyesap coklat yang dibuatnya.

Semenjak kejadian di rumah keluarga Kim, Sungmin selalu memikirkan ekspresi Kyuhyun saat itu. Ia tahu sebenarnya Kyuhyun menginginkan seorang anak dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, Sungmin pun begitu. Namun tuntutan pekerjaan lah yang membuatnya belum bisa mempunyai anak, resikonya terlalu besar.

Tidak ingin terlalu lama larut dalam lamunannya, yeoja itu pun bergegas untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor,

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja sampai dikantornya pukul tujuh. Ia pun memasuki kantornya. Sebenarnya itu bukan seperti kantor biasanya, bukan gedung besar berpuluh-puluh lantai. Tetapi hanya sebuah bangunan tiga lantai yang sangat sederhana.

"Selamat pagi Cho." Sapa seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang duduk mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai arsitek tentunya.

"Pagi Park _ahjussi, ahjumma." _Tidak lupa Kyuhyun pun menyapa yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan istri dari orang yang menyapa Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kyuhyun. Segera masuk ruanganmu. Ada tugas baru." Donghae pun memberitahu Kyuhyun jika ada misi baru yang harus Kyuhyun kerjakan.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun pun memasuki ruangannya. Suasana terang benderang seketika memenuhi ruangan itu. Kyuhyun pun segera menuju kursinya, dan duduk.

Namja itu memencet sebuat tombol yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Seketika itu kaca kaca tertutupi oleh tirai seluruhnya. Saat suasana sudah gelap, lampu pun menyala secara otomatis. Namja itu menarik kursinya, mendorongnya ke meja satunya yang terdapat seperangkat computer.

Sambil menyesap kopinya, namja itu menunggu computer canggih tersebut menyala.

'_Silahkan masukkan ID anda.'_ Suara tersebut terdengar saat computer itu menyala. Kyuhyun memasukkan ID dan juga password nya dengan segera.

'_Selamat pagi Agen Cho.' _Sebuah wajah samar muncul dari computer tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Atlanta. Ada misi baru untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

'_Ya. Dia adalah Jung Yunho.' _Komputer tersebut pun memperlihatkan profile lengkap seorang Jung Yunho.

'_Saat ini ia sedang dikirim ke perbatasan Mesir.'_

Kyuhyun terkejut. "Mesir? Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan anggun memasuki gedung tersebut. Inilah kantor nya, tempat ia bekerja sehari-hari. Yeoja tersebut memasuki lift dan memencet tombol dengan angka 7,disanalah ruangan kerjanya.

Saat sudah berada di lantai tujuannya. Sungmin memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ia berdiri di sebuah lingkaran yang ada dilantai. Saat ia sudah berada dilingkaran tersebut, kemudian lingkaran itu pun bergerak. Seketika itu muncullah sinar-sinar yang menyinari tubuh Sungmin.

Sinar tersebut berfungsi seperti pemindai. Sinar tersebut memindai tubuh Sungmin.

'_Selamat datang Agen Sungmin.'_

"Terimakasih Mark." Setelah melewati ruangan _scanning _ itu, ia memasuki ruangan kerjanya.

Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia di sambut oleh Kibum. "Sungmin, kita punya target baru."

Sungmin pun mengambil dokumen yang diberikan Kibum kepadanya. "Nama nya Jung Yunho." Ucap Kibum.

"Sekarang ia dikirim oleh bos nya ke Mesir." Lanjut Kibum. Sungmin pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mesir?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Angguka Kibum membuat senyum Sungmin merekah.

"Menarik sekali." Kata Sungmin dengan senyum cerahnya. "Siapkan segala sesuatunya untukku. Aku akan pergi ke Mesir, _ladies."_

Yeoja-yeoja teman satu tim Sungmin pun segera mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

_MESIR_

Dengan teropong jarak jauhnya Sungmin melihat tiga buah mobil _jeep_ sedang melintasi gurun pasir itu. Senyum yeoja itu berkembang saat menyadari target nya hampir sampai.

Ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam tenda yang ia buat di pinggir tebing. Cukup strategis dan tersembunyi. Yeoja kelinci itu mengecek laptop nya. Sungmin sudah membuat jebakan ditengah gurun itu.

Seperangkat bom, berbentuk lingkaran. Jika seseorang menginjak atau melindas pemicu bom yang terdapat di tangah-tengah nya, maka…

_Boom…._

Bom itu meledak dengan dahsyatnya.

Ya… itu rencana nya. Dan ia yakin rencana nya itu pasti berhasil. Dalam catatannya, ia tidak pernah gagal dalam menyelesaikan _misi-misi _ nya. Tentu saja, karena ia adalah _Agen_ terbaik di team nya.

Sambil menunggu targetnya tiba, Sungmin duduk bersantai sambil menaikkan kakinya pada sebuah balok yang ada di dekatnya. Ia terus mengintai sambil sesekali melihat laptopnya.

Tapi …

Terlihat Mobil _jeep _dari kejauhan. _Jeep _itu datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan target Sungmin. Ia pun melihatnya menggunakan teropong jarak jauh.

Seorang pria yang berada dalam mobil tersebut.

"Pengganggu." Desis Sungmin. Yeoja itu pun segera mengambil senapannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai _jeep _nya dengan gila. Sebentar lagi ia mencapai targetnya. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang strategis, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan mobil nya dan keluar.

Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan sebuah senjata yang ukurannya besar, berisi roket. Oh, sepertinya ia akan langsung meledakkan targetnya.

Kyuhyun di kenal sebagai _Agen _ yang tidak suka 'bermain' dengan targetnya. Ia langsung menghabisi targetnya tanpa perlawanan dari sang target. Strategi yang matang lah rahasianya. Dengan strategi yang matang tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun, ia selalu berhasil menghabisi targetnya.

Ini adalah misi nya yang kesekian kalinya. Dan ia yakin kali ini pun tidak akan gagal. Ia tidak pernah gagal. Tidak ada kata gagal dalam kamus seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan senjatanya, namja itu pun menunggu sambil meminum bir kesukaannya. Bir itu memiliki kadar alcohol yang rendah. Jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir, bir itu tidak akan membuatnya mabuk.

Pada saat ia melihat sekelilingnya, tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah tenda yang berada di pinggir tebing. Ada seseorang di tebing itu. Dan…

_Dorr…._

Sebuah tembakan melesat tepat ke dadanya. Kyuhyun pun jatuh.

Seseorang dari kejauhan itu tampak senang, karena lawannya telah jatuh. Namun kesenangan itu hanya sementara.

Kyuhyun bangkit, lalu mengambil peluru yang bersarang di rompinya. Ya sebagai _agen_, rompi anti peluru merupakan hal yang penting dan wajib untuk di gunakan.

"Sialan."

Karena merasa kesal Kyuhyun pun mengambil senjata nya, yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menyerang targetnya. Kyuhyun pun membidik sasarannya.

_Syuuutttt…._

Sebuah roket pun meluncur ke arah tenda tersebut. Kyuhyun melihat orang itu berlari kedalam sebelum tenda itu hancur lebur. Bunyi ledakan keras itu menggema. Dan kayu-kayu berterbangan. Salah satu nya mengarah ke arah Kyuhyun.

Dan sialnya, kayu tersebut menimpa pemicu di dekat Kyuhyun.

_Boom boom boom …._

Bom bom di sekitar Kyuhyun pun meledak, namja itu pun meringkuk saat mendengar ledakan itu.

Tiga mobil _Jeep _ yang berjalan ke arahnya, seketika berbalik arah saat melihat ledakan dimana-mana. Targetnya lepas.

Kyuhyun pun menyadari bahwa targetnya kali ini lolos begitu saja. Dan penyebabnya adalah orang di tenda tersebut.

"Shit!"

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Pokoknya kalian harus segera mencari tau siapa namja pengganggu itu." Ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan memasuki kantornya. DIbelakangnya terdapat seseorang yang sejak tadi sibuk mengikuti Sungmin dengan wajah gusar.

Pasalnya bahu Sungmin terluka parah, dan harus dijahit. Yeoja dibelakang Sungmin pun memanfaatkan waktu saat Sungmin berhenti berjalan, dan mulai menjahit bahu yeoja itu.

Selain bahu yang terluka parah, dahi, lengan, kaki nya pun lecet-lecet. Mungkin bagian tubuhnya yang lain pun seperti itu. Yeoja itu membutuhkan penanganan medis. Bayangkan saja, ia hampir mati meledak tadi.

"Kami akan segeran mencari tau namja itu Sungmin. Luka-luka mu harus di obati." Ucap Kibum sambil meringis melihat luka-luka di tubuh Sungmin. Untungnya tidak separah bahu nya. Sungmin pun hanya pasrah.

Yeoja itu pun duduk di kursinya, sambil memejamkan mata. Membiarkan yeoja-yeoja teman se-team nya mengobati luka luka itu. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah toko tempat service barang-barang rusak.

"Hai. Kyuhyun." Saat memasuki toko itu, seorang yeoja menyapanya dengan ramah.

Yeoja itu sedang duduk dikursinya, tepat di depan sebuah komputer.

"Hai Eunhyuk." Balas Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu adalah pacar sahabatnya, Donghae. Kyuhyun sering berkunjung ke toko Eunhyuk untuk meminta bantuan.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di depan meja kerjanya.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu." Kyuhyun pen mengeluarkan sebuah peluru dan memberikannya kepada Eunhyuk. "Cari tau siapa pemilik peluru itu."

Eunhyuk pun mengamati peluru tersebut. "Ini buatan Rusia, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa memilikinya." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil melirik Kyuhyun.

"Ya aku tau." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Kau tau ini illegal kan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Eunhyuk, yeoja itu pun meletakkan peluru tersebut.

"Oleh karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum miring. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya pasrah. Ya, ia tidak pernah bisa menolak saat Kyuhyun meminta bantuannya. Eunhyuk sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Eunhyuk pun segeran mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboard nya dan muncullah data-data yang dibutuhkannya. Mudah. Bagi Eunhyuk sangat mudah mencari informasi illegal seperti ini, dan Kyuhyun merasa sangat beruntung berteman dengan Eunhyuk. Ya, ia pun harus berterimakasih kepada Donghae, karena memiliki kekasih seperti Eunhyuk.

"Disini tidak ada nama pembelinya, tetapi ada sebuah alamat." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil membaca data-data di komputer nya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

" Jalan _Gwanghwamun, _Gedung _Seoul Server Centre,_ Lantai 7. Apa kau tau alamat ini?" Eunhyuk kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ya, sepertinya aku tau. Terima kasih. Hyuk" Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kepada Eunhyuk dan dibalas anggukan oleh yeoja itu.

Tanpa buang waktu Kyuhyun berlalu dari toko itu dan segera bergegas menuju alamat yang tadi di tunjukkan oleh Eunhyuk. Dia benar-benar bersemangat untuk mengetahui siapa 'pengganggu' itu.

Saat sudah sampai di gedung tersebut, Kyuhyun pun berjalan masuk ke dalam. Ia pun melihat sekelilingnya, terlalu banyak petugas yang menjaga.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berbelok ke samping dan melihat sebuah papan informasi. Ia pun melihatnya, dan mencari siapa yang berada di lantai 7, tempat tujuannya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat nama yang tertera disana.

_Lantai 7. Cho Sungmin._

"Ini gila." Kyuhyun pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin istri nya, yang ia tau sangat manis. Selalu berada di rumah ketika ia pulang bekerja. Ternyata orang yang menggagalkan misi nya, dan parahnya mencoba membunuhnya.

Kyuhyun pun segera mengeluarkan ponsel nya, dan mendial nomor Sungmin.

"Hallo. Sayang?" Sapa Kyuhyun saat telponnya sudah tersambung.

'_Maaf Tuan Cho. Nyonya Cho sedang sibuk saat ini.'_

"Tolong tanyakan pada nya, makan malam kali ini pukul berapa?" Ucap Kyuhyun was-was.

'_Nyonya Cho, hari ini makan malam pukul berapa?' _Yeoja yang menerima telpon Kyuhyun itu pun tampaknya sedang bertanya kepada Sungmin.

'_Pukul tujuh.' _Terdengar suara seorang yeoja lainnya, yang Kyuhyun yakini adalah suara Sungmin.

'_Tuan. Katanya pukul tujuh.'_

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Kyuhyun pun menutup telponnya dan menyeringai. "Kau salah bermain-main dengan ku sayang."

.

.

.

Sungmin kini termenung di kursi nya. Kepala nya benar-benar serasa mau pecah. Tubuh nya terasa remuk akibat kejadian di Mesir itu.

Memikirkan tentang namja yang mengganggu misinya itu membuat mata nya berkunang-kunang. Jika bertemu dengan namja itu rasanya ia ingin menusukkan pisau paling tajam yang ia milikitepat ke jantung namja tersebut.

"Sungmin, coba lihat ini." Kibum pun memanggil Sungmin dan memperlihatkan video yang terekam di teropong Sungmin sebelumnya.

Sungmin pun memperhatikan video itu dengan seksama. Semakin Sungmin memperhatikannya, semakin ia merasa _familiar_ dengan sosok itu.

Yeoja itu pun kembali mengulang video tersebut. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Dan ketika ia mengulang videoitu yang kelima kalinya, ia mengenalinya. Mengenali sepatu yang dipakai namja itu. Itu adalah sepatu…

Cho Kyuhyun. Suaminya.

Ya, ia sangat yakin. Karena sepatu itu adalah hadiah pernikahan mereka yang ke-3, sepatu itu ia pesan khusus untuk suaminya. Dan tidak mungkin ada yang menyamainya.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia tidak percaya bahwa namja itu adalah suaminya sendiri –Kyuhyun. Namun video tersebut menjadi bukti yang kuat bahwa itu benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun.

"Nyonya Cho, hari ini makan malam pukul berapa?" Salah satu temannya bertanya, membuat lamunan Sungmin buyar. Apa? Makan malam? Sungmin pun sadar bahwa suaminya lah yang menelponnya.

"Pukul tujuh."Kata Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari video tersebut.

"Tuan. Katanya pukul tujuh."

Sungmin pun tersenyum. "Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang, sayang."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

><p>Annyeong ^^<p>

I'm back with new chapter~~

Aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan.

_**Kenapa mereka sikapnya datar banget? **_Karena di film tersebut ceritanya memang begitu, hubungan mereka memburuk, walau mereka tidak bertengkar.

_**Skinship nya banyakin, kyumin moment nya mana?**_ Sabar ayangeq :* aku pun pengennya mereka mesra-mesraan terus tindih-tindihan /gak. Tapi mau gimana u.u Demi kelancaran cerita memang begitulah seharusnya. Tapi kalian tenang aja, KyuMin hot moment akan segera hadir/? ^^

Okey just it ! Oh iya, masih ada yang nanya,_** Ini remake film Mr&Mrs Smith ya? **_ Emang iya emang bener , ada di disclaimer kok ^^

Big Thanks To:

Kyuxmine , **abilhikmah** , **Rinda Cho Joyer**, **Cho Hyun Ah Sparkins 137** , **Heldamagnae** , **Cho MeiHwa **, imSMl3424 , **Popysalang137** , Frostbee , **danactebh** , **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **PumpkinEvil** , Kim Jihae , **Lilin Sarang Kyumin** , Hanamizuki137 , **VitaJoy13** , .7 , **Gyeomindo** , Pinzame , **ShinJiWoo920202 **, **hanna** , **dewi. ** , **1004hoteuk** , **Cywelf** , **Rly. **, **parkhyun** , ai siti fatimah , , **KimRyeona19** , **Cho hyena , , kikiwp16 , Love Kyumin 137 , 99 , fariny , kyumin sefi , Nuralrasyid and Guest. **(Yang di cetak tebal yang udah review di chapter 2 ^^)

AND BIG BIG THANKS FOR MY NOONA-NIM **sjming86 :***

**KEEP REVIEW!**

**FIGHTING ! AND STILL JOYER :***


	4. Chapter 4

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Mr and Mrs Cho**

Chapter 4

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T+

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Film Mr & Mrs Smith. But, with different chara. The one and only our otp KYUMIN !

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pukul tujuh kurang lima menit Kyuhyun sudah berada di jalan kawasan rumahnya. Namja itu pun membawa mobil nya memasuki halaman menuju ke garasi yang berada di bagian samping rumahnya.<p>

Setelah menaruh mobilnya di garasi, ia bergegas berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia berjalan sambil mengendap-endap. Kyuhyun mengintip dari jendela yang berada di samping pintu utama.

Setelah ia memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan di dalam sana, Kyuhyun pun memutar knop pintu dengan perlahan dan mendorongnya tanpa menimbulkan bunyi.

Dia menutup kembali pintu itu, dan berjalan perlahan menuju ruang makan. Saat sedang berjalan perlahan, tiba-tiba Sungmin muncul dihadapannya.

"Hai sayang. Kau baru pulang?" Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut, namun ia segera mengendalikan dirinya. "Ehm, ya. Apakah aku telat?"

"Tidak. Mau makan sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun pun segera mengangguk dan mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

"Malam ini aku menyiapkan wine kesukaanmu. Spesial." Sungmin membuka gabus botol wine tersebut, dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas Kyuhyun. Namja itu sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Minumlah." Titah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah nya kelu. Saat ia menengok ke arah lain, tidak sengaja ia melihat sebuah botol berisi cairan deterjen di sebuah nakas di dekat ruang makan.

Namun ia pun memberanikan diri untuk meminum wine tersebut saat Sungmin sudah menghabisi setengah wine yang berada dalam gelasnya. Dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku memasakkan kebab untukmu." Sungmin mengambil sebilah pisau dengan cara yang menurut Kyuhyun agak –menyeramkan.

Kyuhyun pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin. "Ah, bukan begitu caranya." Namja itu menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang sedang memegang pisau.

Suasanan pun menjadi canggung.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Sungmin pun melepaskan genggaman itu dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memotong daging.

Saat Kyuhyun sedang memotong daging sambil sesekali melirik istrinya,ternyata Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lagi dan memotong buah-buahan –untuk makanan pencuci mulut.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun memindahkan daging yang sudah diirisnya ke piring Sungmin dan juga ke piring nya. Kemudian duduk kembali.

Kyuhyun menusuk daging itu dengan garpu nya dan bersiap memasukkan daging kebab itu ke mulutnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat botol berisi racun tikus di meja dapur. Sementara itu, Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo dimakan." Kata Sungmin sambil ikut memakan kebab nya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memasukkan daging itu ke mulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan sampai terdengar bunyi '_glekk'_ saat Kyuhyun menelan makanannya. "Sangat enak." Komentarnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Kyuhyun melihat gelas Sungmin yang sudah kosong. "Kau ingin tambah lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat botol wine.

"Ya,boleh." Jawab Sungmin.

Lalu Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Ia pun menuangkan wine tersebut sambil menatap Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan botol wine itu tepat di samping Sungmin. Dengan reflek yeoja itu menangkap botol tersebut sebelum jatuh kelantai.

Kejadian itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam sambil bertatapan. Sungmin merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dan yeoja itu pun melepaskan botol tersebut sehingga isinya tumbah mengotori lantai.

"Aku akan membersihkannya."

"Aku akan mengambil serbet."

Mereka berdua pun segera berlari. Kyuhyun berlari ke arah kamar nya, dan Sungmin berlari ke arah luar rumah.

Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun mengambil pistol yang ia simpan di lemari pakaiannya, dan bergegas kembali ke ruang makan. Saat tiba di ruang makan, ia tidak menemukan Sungmin disana.

Ia pun mendengar bunyi deru mesin mobil dari luar rumah, dan tersadar bahwa itu adalah Sungmin.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah tepat pada saat mobil Sungmin keluar dari halaman rumah. Tanpa buang waktu Kyuhyun mengejar mobil itu sambil memanggilnya.

"Sungmin. Berhenti!" Sambil berteriak Kyuhyun mengejar mobil Sungmin.

Sungmin pun tidak menggubris panggilan Kyuhyun, ia tetap melajukan mobil nya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Kyuhyun berbelok ke kiri dan menerobos halaman rumah tetangganya –jalan pintas. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya, pagar, tanaman, semak-semak, semuanya ia terobos. Hingga pada akhirnya ia pun melihat mobil Sungmin.

Namja itu pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompati sebuah pagar. Namun pada saat ia hendak melompat, ia tersandung, dan menimpah pagar itu sampai rubuh.

_Dorr …_

Satu tembakan lolos dari pistol yang di pegang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkejut dan segera menginjak remnya dengan mendadak. Kyuhyun lebih terkejut lagi saat ternyata tembakan itu mengenai kaca depan mobil Sungmin sampai berlubang.

Dengan panik Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri mobil Sungmin. "Sayang. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud…."

Kyuhyun semakin panik saat melihat wajah kesal Sungmin. Dan semakin panik saat Sungmin kembali menjalankan mobil nya. Hei, apa yeoja itu ingin menabraknya. Kyuhyun kini berada di depan mobil itu.

"Sungmin. Tidak sayang. Maafkan aku. Aku benar benar tidak sengaja." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk Sungmin. Namun sepertinya gagal karena Sungmin tidak juga menghentikan laju mobilnya.

_Dukk .._

Kyuhyun pun tertabrak dan berguling ke atap mobil Sungmin. Ia meringis saat merasakan sakit dilututnya. Ia pun mencari pegangan agar tidak terjatuh dari atas situ.

" mobil nya!" Titah Kyuhyun. Namun bukannya berhenti, Sungmin malah semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya sambil memukul langit-langit mobilnya.

"Go!" Teriak Sungmin.

"Tidak Sayang. Hentikan mobilnya. Now !" Kyuhyun pun berteriak lebih kencang. Namun Sungmin tidak menggubrisnya. Kyuhyun pun mendobrak kaca samping mobil Sungmin.

_Prang ..._

Kaca itu pun pecah dan Kyuhyun berhasil masuk kedalam nya. Namun sesaat setelah Kyuhyun masuk, Sungmin membuka pintu mobil nya dan keluar, ia berguling di jalanan.

"Sayang. Dengarkan aku ….." Namja itu bingung saat tidak melihat Sungmin, namun mobil itu tetap berjalan. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Dan melihat Sungmin sedang berguling dijalanan.

"Sungmin. Kita harus bicara …"

Suara Kyuhyun menghilang saat mobil itu menabrak semak-semak dan menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Pelipisnya berdarah, siku nya dan lututnya pun berdarah. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Omo! Jadi ternyata orang yang menggagalkan misi kita waktu itu adalah suami mu?" Kibum terkejut saat mendengar cerita Sungmin tentang kejadian yang dia alami tadi.

Sungmin pun mengangguk. Luka-luka Sungmin kini sedang di obati oleh Kibum.

"Tapi bukan kah kau bilang …."

"Berhentilah berbicara. Kepalaku serasa mau pecah." Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Kibum pun bungkam. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan aktifitasnya –mengobati luka Sungmin.

"Argh. Bisakah kau mengobati nya dengan benar?" Sungmin meringis saat merasakan perih pada lukanya di bagian lutut saat Kibum memberikan obat merah di atas luka itu.

"Cih! Kau ini _Agen _ terbaik. Masa luka seperti ini saja kau merintih." Cibir Kibum.

"Terserahmu saja." Ucap Sungmin acuh.

"Sudah selesai! Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Aku tinggal dulu." Kibum pun segera meninggalkan kamar tamu itu setelah Sungmin mengangguk.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Sungmin tidak mau kembali ke rumah. Ia lebih memilih ke apartemen sahabatnya, Kibum.

Yeoja itu berjalan ke arah jendela. Pemandangan di luar sana sangat menakjubkan pada saat malam hari. Apatemen Kibum berada di lantai 37, membuat pemandangannya lebih menarik. Sungmin menghela nafasnya sejenak sambil menerawang jauh ke luar sana.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ttokk ttokk ttookk …_

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ya, karena ia tidak tau harus kemana. Ia pun memutuskan untuk ke apartemen temannya,Donghae. Sesaat kemudian Donghae pun membuka pintu.

"Kyuhyun. Ada ap…oh ya ampun, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kyuhyun langsung menerobos masuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Apa kau ingin tau siapa yang menggagalkan misiku kemarin?" Kyuhyun baru saja ingin duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu apartemen Donghae, namun Donghae segera mencegahnya.

"Jangan duduk disitu!" Teriak Donghae dengan heboh. Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk dan menatap Donghae dengan raut bingung. "Kau… penuh dengan lumpur. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu."

Kyuhyun pun hanya pasrah dan segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun pun telah selesai membersihkan dirinya dan mengenakan baju Donghae. Namja itu pun menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Jadi siapa orang itu?" Tanya Donghae saat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Istriku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"What? Istrimu? Ah, kau pasti bercanda." Donghae pun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya.

"Terserah jika kau tidak percaya. Tapi aku serius." Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia dapat di kamar mandi tadi. Kemudian Kyuhyun pun menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada Donghae.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan rongsokan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya ada di gudang." Jawab Donghae.

"Ada yang ingin ku periksa."

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di gudang apartemen Donghae. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari dari rongsokan tak berguna itu?" Donghae mulai jengah.

Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Kyuhyun terus saja membongkar rongsokan yang Kyuhyun bawa dari Mesir, dari tenda Sungmin.

"Ketemu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Donghae pun melirik apa yang Kyuhyun temukan. Sebuah kertas? Untuk apa?

"Kau lihat ini." Kyuhyun pun menunjukan kertas itu. Donghae mengernyit tidak mengerti membaca isi kertas itu. _'Blue Corp' _. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku yakin, aku akan menemukan istriku disana."

Lagi-lagi seringaian itu muncul di wajah Kyuhyun. Seringaian yang tidak seorang pun mengetahui maksudnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Blue Corp_

Disinilah Kyuhyun saat ini. Berdiri menatap bangunan setengah jadi itu. Sebagai seorang _'arsitek'_, bukan hal sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan izin memasuki tempat tersebut.

Sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, namja itu berjalan memasuki bangunan itu. Bagian yang sudah selesai dari bangunan ini adalah lift nya. Tentu saja, karena dengan adanya lift, pekerjaan para buruh itu akan lebih mudah.

Saat memasuki lift tersebut, Kyuhyun meletakkan tas nya di sudut lift. Hanya ada dirinya di dalam lift. Tiba-tiba lift itu berhenti di tengah jalan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun pun menatap sebuah CCTV yang berada di salah satu sudut atas lift.

"Apa itu kau, sayang?" Kyuhyun tau betul siapa yang melakukan ini semua.

'_Ya. Ini aku, sayang. Apa kau merasa takut?' _Terdengar suara Sungmin yang memenuhi kotak persegi itu.

"Takut kepada kelinci nakal sepertimu? Tidak ada dalam kamus ku, sayang." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

'_Tutup mulut sialan mu itu.' _

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebentar.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Apakah yang kemarin itu belum cukup, _sweety?"_ Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

'_Sepertinya meledakkan dirimu didalam lift itu bukanlah ide yang buruk.'_

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum miring.

.

.

'_Apa kau berani melakukannya?'_

Pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun itu membuat Sungmin terdiam.

Apakah ia berani melakukannya? Tentu saja ia berani. Tapi melakukannya kepada Kyuhyun? Sungmin melamun. Ia mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Tentu saja aku berani." Ucap Sungmin kemudian.

'_Coba saja lakukan jika kau bisa, sayang.'_ Tantang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah aku akan menghitung mundur. Lima …. Empat …"

"Tiga…apa kau sudah siap sayang?" Tanya Sungmin saat tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Namun namja itu tetap tidak bersuara. "Aku akan meledakkannya saat kau sudah siap."

'_Aku sudah siap. Apa kau sudah siap sayang?'_

"Aku …."

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah ledakan dibarengi dengan kamera CCTV yang buram. _Bukankah itu berarti, lift itu sudah …meledak?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada suara yang ditinggikan kepada temannya yang mengendalikan peledak itu.

"Kau bilang ledakkan setelah dia siap." Ucapnya.

"Ck!"

Sungmin pun segera berlari keluar dari dalam sebuah mobil yang terparkir di luar bangunan setengah jadi itu.

Ia menatap lama kerusuhan yang terjadi di dalam bangunan tersebut. _Sebuah lift yang meledak dan jatuh. Apakah Kyuhyun benar ada disana? Apa dia mati?_

"Sungmin, ayo kita pergi." Kibum pun memegang bahu Sungmin. Yeoja itu menoleh dan mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Kibum untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini yeoja seksi bergigi kelinci itu sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah restoran bergaya klasik. Gaun hitam selutut yang ia kenakan, membuat penampilannya kini sangat elegan dan seksi disaat yang bersamaan.

Sambil memegang gelas berisi wine –minuman kesukaannya, yeoja itu melamun. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata foxy yeoja itu. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun gurat kesedihan terlihat jelas di wajah manis nya itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang sedang memegang gelas. "Apa kau ingin tambah, Nonya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, orang itu menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul saat mengetahui orang tersebut.

"Tidak baik,yeoja seksi sepertimu minum alkohol sendirian." Ucap orang itu saat sudah duduk disebuah kursi di depan Sungmin.

"Apa peduli mu." Sungmin menyesap wine yang di tuangkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ya, orang tersebut adalah Kyuhyun. Namja itu menggunakan tuxedo berwarna hitam, senada dengan gaun Sungmin.

"Kau pikir bisa membunuh ku begitu saja, hm?" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum miring nya.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan ketus.

"Mau berdansa?" Tawar Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Sungmin.

Sesaat kemudian Sungmin pun menerima uluran tangan tersebut. "Dengan senang hati."

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke lantai dansa. Disana banyak pasangan-pasangan yang sudah terlebih dahulu berdansa diiringi musik romantis.

"Aw!" Sungmin meringis saat tangannya di remas oleh Kyuhyun dan di tarik dengan kasar. Namun ia hanya mengumpat dalam hati.

Kyuhyun pun menarik dengan kasar pinggang Sungmin. Tangan kanan nya memeluk pinggang yeoja itu, sementara tangan kiri nya menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sedangkan tangan kiri Sungmin berada di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Jadi selama ini kau adalah seorang _Agen, _hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan tubuh nya,berdansa mengikuti alunan musik.

"Kau pun seorang _Agen. _Jangan lupakan itu." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin, membuat tubuh mereka makin merapat.

"Jadi, apakah kau menikah denganku hanya untuk kelangsungan misimu?" Kyuhyun mengusap pinggang ramping Sungmin.

"Dan itu hampir berhasil, bukan?" Ucap Sungmin sambil berbisik tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu berhasil."

Kyuhyun menarik belakang lutut Sungmin, mengangkatnya, dan menyusupkan tangannya ke gaun Sungmin. Menyusuri paha mulus Sungmin dan mengambil sebuah pisau kecil yang di sembunyikan oleh Sungmin di pahanya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah berhasil melawan ku." Di lemparnya pisau itu sampai menancap di sebuah dinding. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga memanfaatkanku." Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun, menekan tengkuk nya. Membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat, dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Seperti yang kau lakukan."

Sungmin pun turun dan berjongkok. Dengan cepat yeoja itu mengambil pistol yang tersembunyi di dalam kaus kaki Kyuhyun. Hey, bagaimana mereka berdua bisa mngetahui tempat persembunyian senjata-senjata itu?

Setelah melempar pistol Kyuhyun entah kemana, Sungmin pun kembali memeluk leher Kyuhyun.

"Aku pikir kau wanita baik-baik."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam. Yeoja itu melepas pelukannya dengan perlahan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah, lalu ia menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Menaiki tangga menuju ruangan yang ada di lantai dua. Kyuhyun pun terus memperhatikan yeoja itu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian semua orang yang ada di ruangan di lantai dua, berhamburan keluar, mereka ketakutan.

_Boom…._

Terdengar bunyi ledakan dari ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun terkejut. Tanpa buang waktu namja itu berlari kesana. _Bukan kah Sungmin ada di ruangan itu?_

Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya mencari Sungmin di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang panik itu. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada wanita yang sedang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"_Shit!"_

Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat sudah berada di luar, Kyuhyun melihat mobil Sungmin sudah berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Sungmin! Tunggu!" Kyuhyun mengejar mobil Sungmin, namun itu hanya hal yang sia-sia. Saat melihat mobil yang terparkir di depan gedung itu, Kyuhyun membuka pintu nya dan menarik keluar orang yang berada di mobil tersebut dengan kasar.

"Hey, itu mobilku."

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan teriakan orang tersebut. Namja itu menginjak pedal gas nya dengan kuat. Berusaha mengejar mobil Sungmin.

Dua mobil itu kini sedang kejar-kejaran di tengah hiruk pikuk jalanan kota Seoul yang sangat padat.

Sungmin melajukan mobil nya semakin kencang saat melihat Kyuhyun mengejarnya.

_Drrttt drrttt…_

Ponsel Sungmin pun bergetar. Yeoja itu mengenakan earphone dan menjawab telpon tersebut.

'_Mau kabur , sayang?' _Sapa seseorang yang sudah dipastikan bahwa itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Tutup mulut mu. Kita selesaikan dirumah." Jawab Sungmin.

'_Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah ….apakah kau …mencintaiku?'_

Pertanyaan yang terlalu sulit untuk Sungmin jawab. Apa benar yeoja itu mencintai Kyuhyun, suaminya? Sungmin pun tidak yakin dengan hal itu.

"Aku ….. tidak." Jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya.

'_Ah. Tidak? Baiklah '_

"Benar. Baiklah." Sungmin pun mematikan ponsel nya. Lalu kembali melajukan mobil nya.

Entah lah apa yang akan terjadi nanti dirumah mereka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Annyeong ^^<p>

Aku kembali membawa chapter 4 ~ Lama gak? Mian kalau lama nunggu :p

Terimakasih banyak buat review dari kalian. Lumayan banyak yang berminat dengan FF abal ini . Aku senang ^^

Keep Review ya ^^

Special Thanks To:

**Kyuxmine** , **abilhikmah ,** **Rinda Cho Joyer**, **Cho Hyun Ah Sparkins 137** , **Heldamagnae** , **Cho MeiHwa** , imSMl3424 , Popysalang137 , Frostbee **, danactebh** **, TiffyTiffanyLee** , **PumpkinEvil** , Kim Jihae , **Lilin Sarang Kyumin** , Hanamizuki137 , VitaJoy13 , ** .7** , Gyeomindo , Pinzame , **ShinJiWoo920202** , **hanna** **, dewi. ** , **1004hoteuk** , **Cywelf** , Rly. , **parkhyun** , **ai siti fatimah** , , KimRyeona19 , **Cho hyena** , , **kikiwp16** , **Love Kyumin 137** , 99 , fariny **, kyumin sefi** , Nuralrasyid , **mrs. jang** , **ChoJimin137 , cloudswan , miadevi137 , Lee mingma **and **Guest**. (Yang di cetak tebal yang udah review di chapter 3 ^^)

AND BIG BIG THANKS FOR MY NOONA-NIM **sjming86 :***

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Mr and Mrs Cho**

Chapter 5

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Film Mr & Mrs Smith. But, with different chara. The one and only our otp KYUMIN !

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sungmin sudah tiba terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan mematikan semua lampu. Ia mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum Kyuhyun tiba.<p>

Lima menit kemudian Kyuhyun datang dan menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah lebih dulu sampai. Namja itupun menuju pintu depan, beberapa kali ia memutar kenop pintu tersebut, namun tidak kunjung terbuka.

Ia pun bergegas menuju halaman belakang. Namja itu bersembunyi dibelakang pohon saat melihat Sungmin ada di samping rumah. Setelah yeoja itu mematikan lampu dan masuk ke dalam rumah, Kyuhyun mengendap menuju bagian belakang rumahnya.

Ia mengumpat saat ternyata pintu belakang juga terkunci rapat. "Shit!"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak,kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menuju jendela samping.

Namja itu mengusap kasar wajahnya, jendela samping pun terkunci. Sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar telah menutup rapat seluruh bagian rumah.

"Ah, ruang kerja." Kyuhyun pun menengadah, melihat jendela ruang kerja nya. Ya, benar. Ia tahu pasti ruangan privasi nya itu tidak mungkin di usik oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bergegas mengambil tangga dan memanjat menuju jendela ruang kerja nya.

Namja itu pun membuka jendela dan mendesah lega saat ternyata jendela tersebut tidak terkunci, ia pun bergegas masuk kedalam.

_Tttakkk_

Kyuhyun menahan teriakannya, dan terus mengumpat tanpa suara saat tangannya terjepit jendela. Setelah namja itu bisa mengendalikan teriakannya, ia meniupi jari-jari tangannya yang terasa nyeri dan memerah.

"Benar-benar sial." Gumam Kyuhyun. Dia pun menghampiri meja kerjanya, dan mencari senjatanya yang ia simpan di laci meja tersebut.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengisi senjata tersebut dengan peluru sampai penuh. Lalu berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Namja itu mengendap sambil memeriksa keadaan.

"Sayang, dimana kau?" Kini Kyuhyun menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

_Dddorr ddoorr ddoorr_

Saat Kyuhyun melewati dapur, tembakan bertubi-tubi itu datang dari arah ruang tamu, mengenai rak berisi piring dan gelas yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun. Menyebabkan semua itu pecah dan berserakan di lantai.

Kyuhyun pun berguling dan berlindung di balik meja dapur. Mengintip ke arah ruang tamu, namun tidak menemukan Sungmin disana.

Namja itu pun merunduk untuk menuju ruang tamu.

_Dorrrr ddoorr door_

Namun kembali tembakan itu mengarah kepadanya. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun membuka pintu lemari pendingin untuk melindungi dirinya, sehingga tembakan tersebut hanya mengenain pintu tersebut. Bekas-bekas tembakan itu pun memenuhi pintu lemari pendingin itu.

_Dddoorr ddoorr dorrr_

Kyuhyun balas menembaki Sungmin. Namun hanya mengenai laci yang ada di samping yeoja itu.

Sungmin pun berlari menuju tangga, dan diam disana sambil mengisi lagi senjatanya dengan peluru yang besar –sebesar biji buah durian.

Saat merasa keadaan sudah tenang, Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap melewati koridor menuju ruang tamu. Ia melangkah hati-hati, takut derap langkahnya terdengar oleh Sungmin.

Ketika sudah sampai di tengah koridor, Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah teko yang terbuat dari kaca. Refleks, Kyuhyun pun menangkap teko tersebut. Namun naas, tutup teko tersebut tidak tertangkap olehnya dan jatuh ke lantai.

Menimbulkan bunyi pecahan kaca yang cukup keras.

Sungmin tersenyum saat menyadari Kyuhyun ada di dekatnya.

"Shit!" Kyuhyun mengumpat dan sedetik kemudian bunyi tembakan terdengar.

_Dorr dorr ddorr door_

Kyuhyun berlari secepat mungkin menghindari tembakan yang membuat tembok di koridor itu hancur. Tembakan itu berhenti tepat saat Kyuhyun sampai di ujung koridor.

Sungmin terdiam menunggu. "Chagi~ Apa kau masih hidup?" Panggilnya dengan suara mendayu.

Kyuhyun pun bergeming di ujung koridor. Ia pun berpura-pura mengerang kesakitan untuk mengecoh Sungmin. "Argghhhtt oughhtt," erangnya.

Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat menembaki Sungmin dari lubang yang ada di tembok koridor itu.

_Doorr dorr ddorrr_

Namun Sungmin berguling di tangga dan bersembunyi di balik tembok ruang tamu. Kyuhyun pun ikut bersembunyi, dan kembali mengumpat. Peluru Kyuhyun habis. Ia pun membuang senjata itu dan berteriak. "Peluru ku habis. Jika kau berani, hadapi aku tanpa senjata."

Sungmin tertawa mengejek. "Kau ingin bernegosiasi denganku, Sayang? Bukankah ini sangat menguntungkan untukku."

Kyuhyun memutar otaknya kembali untuk menyusun rencana. Pelurunya habis saat ini. Dan senjata-senjata yang ia simpan di tempat rahasianya sudah habis '_disita'_ oleh Sungmin. Ia bisa mati di tangan Sungmin jika seperti ini.

Saat Kyuhyun masih asik memikirkan rencana-rencana nya, ia mendengar suara besi yang di jatuhkan.

"Lawan aku, Cho Kyuhyun." Teriak Sungmin saat sudah menjatuhkan semua senjatanya.

Kyuhyun mengintip dari balik tembok, dan menyeringai saat Sungmin berdiri di tengah ruang tamu tanpa senjata. Namja itu keluar dan berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor yang sudah porak poranda itu. "Kemarilah, Sayang." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Kau yang kemari." Sungmin bersedekap sambil mengamati Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau takut?"

Sungmin pun berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. Namja itu terdiam saat Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya dengan anggun. Sebenarnya istri nya itu tidak berubah sejak dulu, tetap seksi. Kyuhyun masih terdiam saat Sungmin sudah ada di hadapannya, mereka hanya berjarak tiga puluh sentimeter.

_Buaghh_

Tanpa dapat menghindar, Kyuhyun tersungkur saat Sungmin meninju perutnya. Namja itu merintih sebentar sebelum bangkit dan membalas pukulan Sungmin.

_Buagh buagh buaghh_

Baku hantam itu tidak dapat dihindari. Dengan semangat Sungmin menendang dan meninju Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun tidak mau kalah. Ia namja, dan ia yakin Sungmin akan kalah dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

"Hyaaa!" Sungmin berteriak dan melompat, menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun. Kakinya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Kyuhyun dan dengan brutal ia menyikut bahu Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga.

"Arghhh! Shit!" Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan saat sikutan Sungmin terasa sangat menyakitkan di bahunya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menubrukkan punggung Sungmin ke tembok yang ada di depannya. Hal itu sangat mudah ia lakukan karena kini Sungmin berada dalam gendongannya.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram kuat leher Sungmin dan mengayunkannya ke arah tembok. Membuat kepala yeoja itu membentur tembok berkali-kali. Namja itu melempar tubuh Sungmin hingga yeoja itu kini terbaring di atas salah satu laci.

"Uhuk uhuk." Sungmin terbatuk merasakan napasnya tersengal setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeraman di leher nya.

Kyuhyun pun melepas dasi yang mengikat lehernya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Sungmin memanfaatkan saat itu untuk mencari sesuatu, yeoja itu mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya saat melihat vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya.

_Prangg brakkk_

Setelah memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan vas tersebut, Sungmin kembali mendorong Kyuhyun menyebabkan mereka menabrak sofa dan terjerembab jatuh. Kyuhyun dengan cepat berdiri dan tanpa ampun menendang tubuh Sungmin.

Bunyi '_bughh bughh' _yang di timbulkan akibat tendangan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat keras. Sungmin pun ssepertinya sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Kyuhyun pun berhenti menendanginya. "Come on baby,come to daddy!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melompat lompat kecil seperti petinju yang siap untuk bertarung.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Sungmin pun bangkit dan dengan keras menendang tepat mengenai kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan lututnya.

_Bughhh_

"ARGHHTTT, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi sambil meringkuk di lantai dan memegangi selangkangannya yang terasa ngilu akibat tendangan luar biasa keras dari Istrinya.

Sungmin pun berdiri sambil tertawa. "Who's your daddy now? Huh?"

Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri. Mereka berdua berpandangan sebelum akhirnya pandangan mereka tertuju kepada senjata Sungmin yang berserakan di lantai.

Secara bersamaan mereka mengambil senjata itu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama berhadapan sambil menodongkan senjata. Ketegangan pun terjadi. Kemudian hening untuk beberapa saat. Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya bertatapan.

Kyuhyun pun menatap mata foxy Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya. Kyuhyun melihat keraguan di mata Sungmin. Ia yakin yeoja itu tidak mungkin menembaknya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menurunkan senjatanya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini." Ucapnya lirih. "Aku tidak bisa."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ayo Cho! Angkat senjatamu. ANGKAT CHO!"

"Apa itu yang kau ingin kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng lemah dan mata yeoja itu kini berkaca-kaca. Hati Kyuhyun sakit saat melihat mata yeoja itu yang berkaca-kaca. Ditambah lagi dengan luka-luka yang di sebabkan olehnya di wajah Sungmin.

Ia mengutuk dirinya, seharusnya mereka tidak perlu sampai berkelahi seperti ini. Ini hanya melukai diri mereka masing-masing tanpa menyelesaikan masalah.

Kyuhyun mengambil pistol dari tangan Sungmin dan melemparnya sembarangan. Namja itu pun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan mendaratkan bibir nya tepat di atas bibir yeoja itu.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin guna memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara tangan satunya merengkuh pinggang istrinya agar tubuh mereka semakin merapat.

"Eunghh." Hisapan pada bibir bawah yeoja itu membuat Sungmin melenguh. Kyuhyun terus menciumnya tanpa henti, menghisap, melumat bahkan menggigit bibir Sungmin hingga bibir bershape-M itu membengkak.

Karena terbawa gairah, Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di belakang paha mulus Sungmin dan mengangkat tubuh yeoja itu, menggendongnya seperti koala sambil terus berciuman. Seakan mengerti, Sungmin melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun saat merasakan napas nya mulai habis. Kyuhyun mengerti dan segera melepaskan ciumannya, namun bukan berarti ia menghentikan aksinya.

Namja itu memepet tubuh Sungmin ke dinding dan langsung mencium leher jenjang Sungmin. Yeoja itu hanya bisa melenguh sambil mendongak. Memberikan akses kepada Kyuhyun untuk megeksplorasi lehernya.

"Nnghhh Kyuhh." Sungmin hanya bisa meremas rambut ikal suaminya sambil menikmati hisapan lembut Kyuhyun di lehernya.

Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin sementara salah satu tangannya meremas payudara Sungmin. Sungmin menggeliat sambil mendesah nikmat saat titik sensitif nya di jamah oleh Kyuhyun.

"Shhh aahhh, Kyuhh."

Karena sudah tidak sabar dan tersulut gairah, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya ke dapur. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menghempaskan Sungmin di atas meja pantry.

"Sialan! Pelan-pelan, Cho." Erang Sungmin saat merasa punggung nya sedikit nyeri.

"Diam dan nikmati saja, Sayang." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin sehingga posisi yeoja itu kini duduk di atas meja.

_Ssrakkk_

Kyuhyun merobek dengan kasar gaun bagian atas Sungmin, sehingga terpampanglah dada bulat yeoja itu. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun melesakkan wajahnya ke payudara Sungmin. Menghisap dengan lembut dada bagian atas Sungmin.

"Aahhh mmhhh, terusshh Kyuhh." Sungmin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas rambut Kyuhyun.

Kini tangan nakal Kyuhyun meraba punggung Sungmin dan membuka pengait bra yeoa itu, sehingga terpampanglah payudara Sungmin yang bulat dan juga kenyal. Lidah namja itu pun segera beraksi, di jilat nya putting Sungmin sambil sesekali menghisapnya dengan kuat. Membuat desahan Sungmin semakin mengeras.

Selangkangan Kyuhyun terasa semakin sesak. Namja itu mundur sedikit, dan dengan terengah membuka kemejanya dengan kasar lalu membuangnya sembarangan. Matanya tidak lepas dari Sungmin yang sedang mengatur napasnya.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya melihat betapa seksi nya Sungmin dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. "Buka seluruh bajumu, Sayang."

Sungmin pun mengikuti kata-kata Kyuhyun, yeoja itu menurunkan gaunnya sampai melewati kakinya hingga kini ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam. Kemudian yeoja itu menurunkan celana dalamnya. Sementara Kyuhyun membuka kancing celana panjangnya dan menurunkannya beserta dalamannya.

Kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah menegang, walau belum maksimal. Namja itu kembali mendekati Sungmin, berdiri di antara paha Sungmin dan mencium kembali bibir Sungmin, seakan tidak pernah puas namja itu mengulum dan menghisap bibir Sungmin. Posisi bagian intim Sungmin kini sejajar dengan kejantanannya. Memberikan kemudahan pada Kyuhyun.

"Eungghhh aahhh." Sungmin melenguh saat junior Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menggesek paha dalam Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin semakin bernafsu. Yeoja itu menggenggam junior Kyuhyun, sambil sesekali meremasnya.

"Oughhhh." Lenguhan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin semangat memainkan junior yang ada dalam genggamannya itu. Sungmin pun mengarahkan junior Kyuhyun menuju ke bagian tubuhnya yang paling intim.

Kyuhyun pun membantu Sungmin dengan sedikit mendorong pinggulnya agar kejantanannya semakin dalam menembus lubang kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Aahhh." Desahan itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin saat junior Kyuhyun sudah tertanam sempurna di lubang kewanitaannya. Yeoja itu mendongak menikmati junior besar Kyuhyun yang memenuhi bagian bawah nya itu. Kyuhyun pun menikmati tontonan yang menurutnya paling erotis itu, Sungmin yang mendesah puas karena desakkan junior nya.

Kyuhyun pun dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di meja itu dan menggerakkan juniornya.

"Nghhh aahhh."

Mendengar desahan Sungmin mebuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat menggerakkan juniornya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin saat merasakan junior nya berkedut pertanda bahwa ia akan segera mencapai puncak. Ia pun tau Sungmin akan klimaks, karena kewanitaan Sungmin menjepit juniornya dengan erat.

Kyuhyun pun memeluk Sungmin saat orgasme itu datang.

"Ahh Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menyemburkan orgasme nya beberapa kali di dalam Sungmin. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya bisa membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan bersandar di bahu namja itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Ngga deh, becanda ^^

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? Apa yang aku tulis itu u.u<p>

Ini adegan NC pertama yang aku buat, jadi maaf kalau NC nya BENAR BENAR TIDAK HOT SAMA SEKALI TT_TT

Chingudeul, jangan keroyok aku karena baru update ya. Peace ! ^^

Semoga kalian suka, kalau gak suka gpp u.u

Just it, aku gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Abis ini aku mau kekamar mommy Ming dan daddy Kyu, terus meluk mereka #digetokJOYER TT_TT

Keep Review ya ^^

Special Thanks To:

Kyuxmine , abilhikmah , Rinda Cho Joyer, **Cho Hyun Ah Sparkins 137** **, Heldamagnae** **, Cho MeiHwa** , imSMl3424 , Popysalang137 , Frostbee , **danactebh** , **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **PumpkinEvil** , Kim Jihae , **Lilin Sarang Kyumin** , Hanamizuki137 , **VitaJoy13 **, **ShippoChan7** , **Gyeomindo** , Pinzame , **ShinJiWoo920202** , **hanna** , **dewiktubagus** , **1004hoteuk** , **Cywelf , RlyCJaekyu,** parkhyun , ai siti fatimah , **, KimRyeona19** **, Cho hyena** , **kirantheacyankEsa** , **kikiwp16** , **Love Kyumin 137** , **99** , fariny , kyumin sefi , Nuralrasyid , **mrsjang** , ChoJimin137 , cloudswan , miadevi137 , **Lee mingma** , **lee kyurah , PaboGirl , Adekyumin joyer , Orange girls , KyuminJoy137 **and Guest. (Yang di cetak tebal yang udah review di chapter 4 dan review di chapter sebelumnya tapi baru masuk ^^)

AND BIG BIG THANKS FOR MY NOONA-NIM **sjming86 :***


End file.
